Finnick & Annie: Their Story
by The-Mockingjay-Games
Summary: This is Annie and Finnick's story, both of their Hunger Games, and the story of their love.
1. Chapter 1

**Finnick & Annie Story**

**This is just the prologue of the story I am planning to do after 'Hunger Games, Peeta's View'. Let me know what you think and if I should continue, I'd appreciate it :) But I am going to focus more on my other story, but I may make the occasional update on this story :)**

District Four, in my opinion, is the best District in all of Panem. It truly is. I grew up watching the wave's crash onto the shore; the birds soaring over the ocean, as free as the wind. I helped my father bring in the catch for the locals as well, often giving a hand at the markets near the justice building. But no matter where I went, the smell of the ocean followed, calming me. That scent is the best part of District Four; it's the scent of home. The people in District Four all know each other as well. My mother, Pearl, owns a small fishing shop, where she does the repairs on all of the fishing supplies, which helps us get to know many people well. But my Mother always loved to weave nets. At the age of six, I could weave a net strong enough to carry 6 dozen fish. And my father, Sidon, is well known for his fishing, which keeps us healthy, and not as malnourished as some of the kids we see in the town square every year, fighting for their lives. The thought of the games makes me shiver, sending tiny ripples out from my position in the water.

"Finnick," my father starts. "Be still. We mustn't scare away the fish. What would Mother say if we didn't bring back food for everyone this week?"

I instantly feel guilty. Ever since I turned ten, I have been out here, waist deep in the ocean, trident ready to strike at any sign of scales. But here, three years later, the catch is getting smaller and smaller each week. More and more are going hungry, and it is up to Father and me to help.

"Sorry Dad, I-"

A splash startles me, and I turn to see my father smiling triumphantly at me. A large writhing fish is impaled on his trident, and relief washes over me. Fish! Food for everyone! My family, which consists of only my Mother, Father and I, always share what we can with others, as we are quite a bit better off than some.

"Come on son, we best be getting back. It's getting late." Father says, hauling the fish over his shoulder.

"But Dad, you said I could swim tonight!" I insist. He looks at me as if I am insane, knowing that the water must be freezing this close to night fall.

"Son-"

"Please please please please please Dad?" I ask, falling to my knees in the water. Father sighs, moving the fish uncomfortably to his other shoulder.

"Fine Finnick, but you best be home before dark, or else Mother will be angry." He relents, rolling his eyes as I jump up to hug him.

"Thanks dad!" I say, before tugging of my shirt. "I promise I'll be home soon."

I am faintly aware of my Father retreating to our home, which is only a few streets from the shore. Where we live is quite close to the sea, which is another reason why District Four is the best district. But before I can think anymore on the subject, I splash into the deep water, feeling the grains of sand swish through the water and over my toes. The cool water soothes me, cooling my skin from the long day in the burning sun. I relax, letting myself float through the water, all my cares drifting away with the tide.

I lose track of time, and before I know it, it has gotten dark. The light from the moon gives an eerie feel to the beach, and I no longer feel at ease with my surroundings. A sharp scream fills the air, and I immediately turn towards the sound.

"Hello?" I call out, unsure of who was to answer. When another scream comes, I swim to the shore, and I run towards the sound, hoping that whoever it is is okay.

"HELLO?" I call again, my eyes desperately scanning the dark shadows of the beach for the source. There, out in the water, just barely visible in the dark water, is a thrashing person. Drowning. Drowning. DROWNING!

"I'm coming!" I call, as I take towards the water, splashing manically towards the person. I swim, faster than I ever swam before.

"Help!" they call, a young girl's voice piercing my ears. But when I reach where she was, she isn't there.

"No no NO!" I cry. I dive under, only to be swallowed completely by darkness. She isn't there. Where is she? I come back up, gasping for breath, only to dive down again a second later. A flash of pale skin catches my eye, and I reach out and grasp for it, my hand closing around a small wrist. I swim back to shore, dragging the small unconscious girl behind me in the water. When she is on the sand, the moon illuminates her features. She is probably only a year younger than me, around twelve, with long dark wavy hair and freckles scattering her nose. While most people from 4 have tanned skin, her skin was a creamy pale, glowing in the moonlight. I panic. Is she alive? I check for a pulse, and there is none. I start to resuscitate her, parting her ice cold lips and breathing air into her lungs. I close her mouth, and place my hands over her heart.

"One, two, three, four..." I murmur as I press down, praying that her heart will start again. I hear a faint cough; the sound of choking suddenly filling my ears. I help the girl up as she retches the water out of her lungs, screwing her eyes shut tight. I lower her gently back on the sand, brushing her plastered hair away from her face.

"Are you okay? What's your name?" I ask gently, hoping not to frighten the small girl. She coughs again, grimacing at the rawness of her throat.

"Annie," she croaks out, finally opening her eyes. My mother always told me that my eyes were the prettiest green she had ever seen. She obviously hadn't seen this girl's eyes. Even in the pale moon light, her eyes are a vibrant blend of green and blue, just like the ocean. Her eyes bore into mine, and I am fixated in their beauty. Even for a twelve year old child, she is quite beautiful. But she is a beautiful twelve year old girl, who nearly drowned, and is probably in a lot of pain.

"Who are you?" she croaks, her eyes scanning my face.

"Annie, everything is going to be okay. My name is Finnick. I'm going to go and get some help, you stay here, okay?" I say, reassuring her. When she nods, I run.

I run as fast as I can to my home, down the streets to my home. It stands out from the usual home in District Four, because my Grandfather built it himself. It is kind of like a hut, compared to the bending and creaking boards of the other houses.

"Mum!" I call as I sprint through the door way.

"Finnick?" she asks surprised. "What's wrong? Why are you so late?"

I bend over my knees, trying to catch my breath.

"Beach...drowning...girl...saved...help...her eyes...Annie!" I manage, looking up at my Mother in desperation. Her light brown hair, pulled back into a loose bun, her faded green eyes, her tan skin, all known as Pearl. But her usual kind face is now looking down at me in confusion.

"Who, or what, is Annie?" she asks.

Finally regaining my breath, I tug her gently towards the door.

"There was this screaming, and then I found this girl drowning, and I dragged her to the beach, but she wasn't breathing. So I got her breathing again, but I need your help to get her to the healers!" I say, very quickly.

My mother quickly grabs her coat, and rushes to the beach with me. I sprint ahead of Mother to where I left Annie, searching frantically for her. But she isn't there. When she reaches my side, she too looks for the girl.

"I...she...I-" I stutter, attempting to explain.

"Finnick, she isn't here. There is no Annie. You must have imagined her. Come on, it's cold out here, let's go have some dinner." She says, starting towards the road.

I linger on the beach, looking for any sign of pale skin, dark hair, and those eyes. How could I have imagined those eyes? I slowly make my way home, promising that no matter whether it was real or not, I will not forget those eyes.

Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finnick & Annie Story**

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue, I'd appreciate it :) But I am going to focus more on my other story, but I may make the occasional update on this story :) By the way, this story changes POV from Annie to Finnick. Sorry if this confuses you.**

**####FINNICK###**

"Finnick!" my Mother calls. "It's almost time to go!"

I sigh, slowly making my way back to the shore. It's been exactly a year since that night; the night I met Annie. A year with absolutely no sign of the girl. Every day I have come to the beach, hoping she would be here. I mean sure, there are other beaches in District Four, but this one is by far the best. Why would she go to any other? But no, not a sign of her. Not even at school. I never see her at lunch, or in any of the classrooms. And yet I can't seem to get her off of my mind.

I wonder if she did come back, and I just missed her. Or does she ever think of me? Offcourse she would. I'm Finnick Odair. But what would have happened if she did stay on the beach that night? Why was she there? Where did she even go?

I sigh again, finally reaching my mother. She looks impatiently at me as she hands me a towel.

"We have exactly one hour until the reaping Finnick. You're fourteen now. You have to be more organised. Come on, let's go home. You need to shower. And comb your hair."

I nod and smile; knowing that last bit was a lie. My hair is extremely unruly. No one has been able to tame my hair. And this year isn't going to be much different.

I'm nervous, as always, but I can't help feeling excited. This will be the first reaping since 'the night'. That's what I have dubbed it. I am hoping that I will get a glimpse of Annie there. I mean, it's compulsory to go, so she will have to be there.

It's just a matter of sanity. Ever since 'the night', I have been questioning my mental state. Did I really see, let alone rescue, a drowning girl that night? But if I see her at the reaping, I would finally know that I am perfectly normal.

Right?

**####ANNIE####**

I watch the boy from my position in the bushes. Finnick. That's what he said his name was. The sun glistens on his soaked hair, making him shine. That night, the night I decided to teach myself how to swim, was a bit of a disaster. I was stupid to go out there by myself, at night of all times! But he saved me. Finnick. I like his name. But he could never know that. He is the idolised Finnick Odair, who everybody loves. Everybody thinks he is gorgeous, even for a fourteen year old.

I have avoided him ever since that night. I don't know why, but I just felt pathetic for nearly drowning. He would think I'm weak, and I am not weak. I see him at school, but he never sees me. I avoid him, while my friend Tallie practically drools when she sees him. I never go anywhere near his house, which is only a few streets away from mine. I'm sure if he ever sees me, it wouldn't matter to him. But I don't want him to know me as a pathetic little girl who can't swim. I can swim now. My older sister taught me. When I told Sarah what happened, keeping out the part about my saviour being Finnick Odair, she decided to take my swimming lessons into her own hands. For that I am grateful.

But still a part of me feels bad for running away from the beach that night. But then again, I was too ashamed of my failure.

And here I am, a year later, spying on a guy who most likely doesn't even remember me. I mean a guy like him is probably off saving girls all the time, right? I mean look at him. I have to admit, he is gorgeous. Tan skin, strong jaw. But his eyes are what I remember. They are the most beautiful green I have ever seen.

Shut up Annie. He is just a guy.

I quickly withdraw from my hideout, running back to my home. It's a small house, with withering boards holding up a flimsy roof. But still, it's our home. My dad built this house. And when he died, neither Sarah nor I had the heart to tear it down. We love this house too much. And besides, we can't afford another house anyway. My mother died at birth, leaving us in the care of our father. When he died in a fishing accident, Sarah, at the age of 18, was left with an 11 year old to care for. Now, two years later, we are barely managing. But I hardly ever see Sarah, as she is always working late at the markets, trying to support the two of us.

I sneak back into the small house, and go to the small bedroom that is mine. It is fairly boring, and a cold breeze drifts through the cracks in the wood. I grab my best clothes, a small green sundress, and change. When Sarah gets back, she will probably braid my hair for me, all for the Reaping.

The 65th Games.

I shudder. It's barbaric, sending children into an arena to fight to the death. I don't understand why the Capitol insists on its little games. Smoothing out invisible wrinkles in my dress, I push away thoughts of the Games. I nervously pace before the front door waiting for Sarah. We have to be at the square soon, and she hasn't come home yet.

She should be here by now.

**####FINNICK####**

As we make our way home, I can feel the tension between my mother and myself forming. It's always like this on Reaping days. This is my third, so I guess she must be anxious. I wonder what it's like for the parents whose children take tesserae. Probably ten times worse than the feeling I am having right now.

"Finnick, your father wants to take you fishing, after the reaping offcourse. We are getting low on food again," Pearl says, trying to break the tension.

"That's if I don't get reaped," I reply gloomily.

"Don't say that!" she snaps, as we enter the house. "Go wash up, and I will lay you out some clothes."

I do as she says, letting the fresh water wash away the salty feel from my tanned skin. My hair drips with water, untangling considerably from the usual clumps of golden locks. I dry off, and dress into the khaki slacks and white plaid shirt my mother set out for me. I put on my shoes, run a hand through my hair, and I am ready to go.

My mother waits for me at the door, smiling when she sees me.

"You are so handsome Finnick. Just like your Father." She says. Her eyes glisten, and a tear trickles down her cheek. She pulls me into a tight hug.

"Mum! Mum, I'm fine!" I say, trying to get out her iron like grip. She lets me go, giving me a weak smile, and we walk to the square. Upon arrival, I kiss my mother's cheek, squeezing her hand. She whispers a quick 'good luck', and I move to the sign in area. A hand slaps me on the shoulder, and I turn to see my three best friends; Aria, Maya and Justan. Justan slings him arm over my shoulder, smiling.

"Ah, another Reaping," he sighs. I nod, smiling politely to Maya and Aria. They smile back, but Aria's eyes flicker to Justan. I smirk slightly, both Maya and I knowing that Aria has fancied Justan for years. Justan, on the other hand, has hardly noticed. Maya rolls her eyes and grabs Aria's arm.

"Good luck you two, we should probably head to the girls area." She says, dragging Aria behind her.

"Good luck," Justan and I echo, watching the retreating girls.

"So," Justan starts. "Found your mystery girl yet?" he asks, smiling cheekily at me. I roll my eyes and shove him.

"Come on," I sigh, as we head towards our area. The fourteen year olds surrounding us all give us a smile, but we both know it is strained. Up on the stage, the Mayor sits. Accompanying him are all of the Victors from District Four. Marianst Fleur, District Four's escort, bounces onto the stage, beaming at us. As usual, she dresses in extreme capitol fashions, only themed around our district. It seems today that she is dressed as a large sparkling blue fish.

Interesting.

She smiles down at us all, her sparkles glowing in the hot sun.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the 64th Annual Hunger Games!" she says.

**####ANNIE####**

By the time Sarah returns, it is time to leave. She rushes through the doors, her hair wild and her clothes dirty.

"Sarah? Are you okay?" I ask, walking towards her.

"Fine, fine. Oh look at your hair. I'm sorry Annie; we don't have time to braid your hair today. I had to clean up all of the stalls, because most workers went home early for the Reaping. You'll just have to wear your hair out today." She says.

I nod, quickly moving out of her way. She washes her face, and changes into her Reaping dress, all the while muttering under her breath.

"We have to go, Sarah." I say, walking to the door. She rushes out after me, and we walk to the square. Upon arrival, I immediately spot Finnick with his friends. The boy has his arm around Finnick's shoulders, but Finnick is talking to the girls. I sign in, and return to Sarah, who is watching me carefully. She kneels down so she is eye level with me.

"Listen to me Annie. You'll be fine. You only have your name in there twice, and you have never taken tesserae. When this is over, we will go for another swim, how does that sound?"

I nod, not trusting myself to speak. If I do, I'll cry.

"Here, take these," she says, handing me two white shell bracelets. The shells clink as the bounce off each other. "I found them at the markets today, and thought of you." I smile at her, and she embraces me, letting go quickly and retreating into the crowd of parents and onlookers. I clasp the bracelets to my wrists, and make my way to the thirteen year old girls, nodding to a few I recognise.

"Your hair looks nice out, Annie," says a voice from behind me. I turn, and come face to face with Tallie, my best friend. I smile and we hug, silently wishing each other good luck. Tallie Elman is my one and only friend, who's been with me since the beginning. We were both born on the same day, and we have been friends since we were toddlers. She is the only one who knows all of the details about my encounter with Finnick.

"Look over there," she says, pointing to a spot behind me. All of the Careers, the ones who train for the Games, stand huddled in a small circle. They glance around them, as if expecting anyone to attack them.

"I swear they get more and more vicious," Tallie says. I laugh, facing back towards the stage. Tallie sighs.

"What?" I ask, looking at her. She gazes at a spot in the crowd, and I recognise that spot to be Finnick. I roll my eyes, shoving her in the ribs.

"Oww," she whines, scrunching up her nose. I laugh again.

"You know you look like a fish when you do that?" I say laughing.

She widens her eyes in mock shock, pretending to be hurt.

"You mean I look like Marianst Fleur?" she gasps.

I laugh and look up at our escort, just as she says; "Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the 64th Annual Hunger Games!"

After the usual droning of the honours of District Four, and the story of the Capitol, Marianst says her signature line.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!"

Tallie and I roll our eyes, but grow still as she says; "Ladies First!"

I hold my breath. Chancing a glance at Finnick, then Sarah, I let out a breath.

"Tallie Elman!"

Silence.

A strangled noise from beside me startles me.

Tallie.

My best and only friend, Tallie; practically my sister, who I love dearly.

No.

When Tallie starts to move towards the stage, I let out a sob.

"No, Tallie, don't!" I say quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Not here Annie. Be strong," she says, her usually bright blue eyes now a dull grey. I notice the crowd is silent, most likely outraged at the fact that a thirteen year old girl is being sent into the hunger games. I know I'm outraged.

"Excellent!" says Marianst. "Any volunteers?"

Volunteers! Oh god please let someone volunteer. I don't know what I would do without Tallie. I look to the Careers, and see hard faces looking back at the stage. No one? Not even one?

"Well then, congratulations Tallie Elman! Let's give her a round of applause!" Marianst says.

Only a few claps resonate around the square, and I struggle to hold back my tears.

"Now for the boys!" she chirps, striding towards the podium. Whoever this boy is, they are going to get a visit from me. I don't know how, but I have to persuade them to protect Tallie.

I look up at the stage, my gaze fixed on Tallie, who is standing tall and strong. I am so proud of her strength, and her ability not to cry. I focus on her as Marianst approaches the microphone, a white slip in hand.

**####FINNICK####**

"Tallie Elman!" say Marianst. It's not Annie, whoever Annie is. Thank goodness.

A hear a small commotion behind me, but I don't turn, out of respect. A small girl, probably only about thirteen with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes walks past. She holds her chin high, obviously trying to ignore the faint sobs coming from behind me.

"Excellent!" says Marianst. "Any volunteers?"

I'm surprised when no one volunteers. A thirteen year old who isn't a Career? This isn't going to end well. Besides, the Careers are always vicious and mean. That's why I never trained. I just learnt all I need to know on fishing trips with my father.

"Well then, congratulations Tallie Elman! Let's give her a round of applause!" Marianst says.

I only hear a few claps, but I am distracted by Marianst saying; "Now for the boys!"

I hold my breath, glancing sideways at Justan, who catches my eye. We nod at each other, and turn back to the stage. Please not Justan, please not Justan.

"Finnick Odair!"

**Hey People! Thanks for the four who reviewed! It means a lot! So thanks; **

**-Guest**

**-Kawesome**

**-Victoria Ryan**

**-Trevles (Who was the first to review! Thanks!)**

**And thank you to those who follow this story as well! Please review for me, I'm not exactly sure if I like this fic or not, and whether or not to keep going. I'd appreciate your feedback!**

**I will be updating Hunger Games, Peeta's View very soon, so keep an eye out for that. Thank you, and don't forget to review for me! Thanks!**

**Xx**

**TMG**


End file.
